Fragments
by Swisstalia
Summary: A memory, an image, a sound and a smile. Fragments of the imagination and a lullaby are all I have. My memories might not be true but they're good ones. AU AmCan.  Fem!Can
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! _

_This is an actual serious story here~ Amazing, right? Maggie wrote this chapter, not me. I am to stupid to write the awesome chapter below~ Anyways, female Maddie cause she's really cute~ Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia, we are just using the characters as our puppets_

* * *

><p>I quickly looked around, triple checking there was no one there. It was clear. I took in a deep breath and pushed myself off of the window seal. I landed with my feet flat on the ground but slipped a bit as the grass was cold and wet in the chilly night air. I took one more look up at the window before began to run off the grass and onto the dirt streets. It was a quiet night and I shook beneath my thin cloth dress. Nevertheless I ran and ran until I reached my destination, gathering dirt on the bottom of my feet. I stood in front of a big wooden door and banged on it as hard as I could, and it was still very quiet.<p>

"Qui?" A gruff voice called from beyond the thick wood.

"C'est moi!" I called out in a tiny voice, leaning forward.

"Beweg Dich Vati, Ich bins Madeline," a familiar voice yelled from behind the door, I stepped back.

"Was macht sie hier in dieser Zeit?" A rougher voice asked. I didn't know what they were saying but that didn't matter because a few seconds later the door burst open and my favourite person in the world yelled out.

"Maddie!"

"Gil" He hugged me and picked me up; I threw my arms around his neck. Sure I would be beaten later but it was worth it. He put me on his shoulders and I leaned into his white hair. He sat down on the floor next to a warm, crackling fireplace and I crawled down and sat opposite him enjoying the heat of the fire.

"Est-ce que tu veux manger quelquechose?" He asked me and I nodded vigorously, jumping up and down but not getting up off the floor. Gilbert left the room and a few minutes later returned with a plate of what was left over from his dinner, potatoes and fish. He handed me the plate and a fork and I quickly began to shovel the food in my mouth, I looked up to Gilbert and he looked slightly worried. I finished then asked him:

"Pourras -tu me lire quelquechose?" I handed him back my plate, sure I'll get a tummy ache from eating so fast but I was starving.

"Oui, Va cueillir quelquechose." He pointed me to the bookshelf on the other side of the room. I loved reading but I couldn't because I couldn't see the words. Gilbert says it's because I need glasses but they're too expensive, so he reads to me. I picked something quickly as I missed the heat of the fire, I ran back with a book nearly as heavy as me in my arms and jumped into his lap.

"Celui-ci!" He grabbed it from me and I leaned back into his arms. He opened it up, cleared his thought and began reading;

"Il était une fois…"

* * *

><p><em>Translations:<em>

_Qui?(who)_

_C'est moi(It's me)_

_Beweg Dich Vati, Ich bins Madeline(Move dad, it's just Madeline)_

_Was macht sie hier in dieser Zeit?(What's she doing here at this time?)_

_Est-ce que tu veux manger quelquechose?(Do you want something to eat?)_

_Pourras -tu me lire quelquechose?(Will you read me something?)_

_Oui, Va cueillir quelquechose.(Okay, go pick something)_

_Celui-ci(This one)_

_Il était une fois…(Once upon a time)_


	2. Chapter 2

I pushed up off of the ground and gained height gradually as I swung my legs back and forth, I was as high as I would get when I noticed a small girl sitting on a bench on the other side of the park, she looked sad and it's my duty as a hero to help people. I jumped off the swing and landed on my feet but fell on my knees, my jeans were covered in woodchips and mud. Oh well. I brushed them off, and ran over to the sad boy. I stared at him and cleared my throat, he did nothing. I sat down next to him and began to pick at the peeling green paint of the bench. The girl had blonde hair that touched her waist and there was a single curl hanging down over her face, she was in rags and she looked dirty.

"Hi! Im Alfred!" I introduced myself; the girl looked around and replied in a whispery voice:

"Moi?" What? She was speaking that weird language that papa spoke.

"What? English please," I tilted my head curiously at the girl.

"Vous pouvez me voir?" She was still speaking that weird language… French was it? Maybe she didn't speak English.

"Ahh… Can you understand me?"

"Désolé mon Anglais n'est pas bon"

"Okay, don't worry then…" I began to get up, maybe papa could help.

"No! I speak English… Not well…" Oh that made things easier. "I was just wondering… You can see me?"

"Of course!" What a strange person why wouldn't I be able to? This person kind of reminded me of that man who lived back near our old house, who would sit in the street yelling things and drinking. "Do you have a house?"

"House? Oh… Ahh, I live… Nowhere," What? That couldn't be, if she didn't live anywhere she'd have to come home with me. Oh but Papa and Dad might not like it so it'd have to be a secret.

"If you want, you can come live with me, but you'll have to walk behind me okay?" My voice sounded un-sure, and I felt it too. I quickly banished the feeling, for I was a hero and it's my duty as a hero to help those in need!

"Okay…" Her voice was still soft and frightened. I frowned and pushed a lock of hair from my face wondering why she was scared of me. Is it even possible to be scared of a hero?

"Are you hungry, when did you eat last?" She was terribly skinny, like she hadn't eaten in days!

"I… Don't remember…" She replied softly, placing a thing hand over her non-existent stomach.

"Oh well I'll give you something when we get home. Stay here and I'll signal for you to come over when we're leaving, okay?"

"I think I understand…" She didn't sound like she did, but never mind.

I jumped up off the bench and ran over to papa and dad who were looking at the ducks. I tugged on dad's sleeve and he looked down at me.

"I wanna go home!" I said in my most whiney voice.

"But we just got here!" Dad exclaimed. Well that was true, I'd have to come up with some reason. Lying is okay in these kind of circumstances, to help someone or protect someone. That's what papa taught me when he came home with that woman when dad was out of town.

"But I'm sleepy~" I protested.

"You were jumping around a few minutes ago," Dad pointed out.

"Exactly and now I'm sleepy~" I fake-yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Fine… Oi! Francis we're leaving!" He called to papa who looked up from the duck who was getting closer to him.

Papa got up off the ground and brushed off his violent purple pants. I dashed off the the gates, and made a funny motion to the girl to tell her to follow me. I made a mental note to ask her name later. Dad looked at me strangely and I said I was stretching. The girl got up and began running over to us and she was getting close so I did a stop signal. Dad looked at me again. I stretched. I heard him say I was weird and then turn around and began to walk off, I followed and told the girl to do the same.

Together Papa, dad and I left the park with a strange girl following behind with no home, no name (that I knew of!) and in an old, brown dress.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Molly here~ I am le updater in this... writing duo? So yeah! I shall always be the one who writes the A/N, for you see Maggie sends me le chapter, I edit, add more detail and yeah! :3 Im not actually sure if anyone reads the story so if you do I LOVE YOUUU:3 meow. omfg, don't you reckon this face looks like a cat? ^_^ meow. WAIT NO! =^_^= yeh. Dats how I rolls. LOLFISH. Kay, bye.

**Disclaimer: **FIEINFLFKNSDFKLDSFMNSD I DON'T OWN HETALIA.

* * *

><p>I rolled over trying not to make any noise. From what I could understand of The Boy, I was supposed to be quiet and unseen. That wouldn't be too hard, as if everyone could hear and see me as easy as this boy. He was eating now, with one man who was likely his father and one… a friend? They didn't seem so friendly, they kept yelling at each other. But, The Boy seemed to deem this normal, so I decided not to judge otherwise.<p>

It didn't smell very nice under here, and I was beginning to get sore from the carpet rubbing against my elbows. There was a pile of clothes under here, as well as many toys and books. This boy must be rich to be able to afford so much. I heard some footsteps and curled into a ball shuffling towards the wall. I saw the bottom of the door open and a small pair of feet covered in blue socks with red on the heel and toe step into the room and then push the door shut.

"You can come out now," The Boy said, I couldn't understand but I knew it was safe to show myself. I crawled out from beneath the bed to see The Boy holding a plate of food, causing my eyes to light up in genuine excitement, as I had not seen or eaten food in so long. He placed it on the floor and sat down crossed legged in front of me. We sat in utter silence, and I was confused by his expectant eyes.

"You can eat it," I understood the word eat in that so carefully I picked up a piece of meat and inspected it. I'd never seen such a beautiful piece of meat, and so I wasted no time in wolfing it down. The texture of it was like heaven to me, and I felt a happy sigh leave my lips. Forgetting all manors I had been taught, I began scooping pea's and mash into my mouth like a starving child- which I was.

I ate in this fashion until there was nothing left, and then began to lick the plate. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and looked back up at The Boy who had an odd look on his face. "You were hungry! Now…" He got up and walked over to a dresser of a dark, clean wood. He placed a hand on a perfectly polished silver handle and slid the drawer open. I was surprised not to hear it squeaking, for the drawers we had back 'home' were in need of a good oiling, not that the nun's cared.

He rummaged through them until with a shout of 'Aha!' he pulled out a red, long-sleeved shit and tossed it onto the floor beside himself. Then he opened another draw above that one, still leaving the other open, and pulled out a white ball, which he threw on the floor with the redshirt. He stared at me for a while before pulling out something else and throwing it in the pile; he closed those draws and then walked over to a closet. He looked at me again then pulled the doors open and threw a pair of pants onto the pile. "There, that should do," He grabbed the pile then gave it to me. I suspected he wanted me to put these on, and to be fair they looked a considerable amount comfier than what I was wearing now; cleaner too.

I pulled off my dress and he turned around, then took off my underwear and grabbed the clean pair; also putting on the trousers, top and what turned out to be socks. I was right; these were a lot more comfier. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "Oh good you're done." He picked up my clothes and bundled them up into a ball. "I'll get rid of these, you won't need them anymore" He grabbed the plate as well and exited the room.

I stood there in the middle of the room confused for a few moments before the door was pushed open and in fear I quickly ducked under the bed. I poked my head out just enough to see but hopefully not to be seen. One of the older men entered the room, the one whose hair was longer. He was humming a familiar tune and I began to hum along quietly as he picked up some clothes off the floor and walked out with them. I stayed beneath the bed lest another come in, who wasn't The Boy at least. I rubbed the red fabric between my fingers, curious about the softness of the fabric, when The Boy came back in looking confused. I crawled out and sat on my knees. He closed the door and sat on his bed, pulling me up.

"So… What's your name?" He asked, this was good! I remember learning this phrase and how to respond.

"My name is Madeline," I said in a tone louder than me normally soft whisper.

"Okay Madeline, I'm Alfred. But you can call me Al," Alfred… Al… "You're gonna have to learn English, cause French is hard," He pulled a pile of paper off a table next to his bed, and a pencil. Alfred scribbled on the paper then held it up to me. It was a picture of three people; or something that was meant to be people. One had big eyebrows, one a beard, and the shortest one a cowlick. "This," He pointed at the eyebrows one "Is dad. Say dad" I already knew words for family, but if I had to.

"Dad,"

"Awesome! Now this," He pointed at the beard one "Is papa, he's from France. Like you," Oh there was a French speaker in this house… wait… Papa and Dad?

"Mum?"

"No, Papa and Dad. No mum," That's… Different to what I'd been taught. "And this," He pointed at the short one "Is me!"

"Alfred," I supplied.

"That's right!" He wrote something down and then showed it to me. It was too fuzzy. "Read this"

"No,"

"No?"

"Can't!" I made motions with my hands that I thought would illustrate my point, it seemed to do some good as he reached over to the table again and handed me a pair of glasses.

"Try these," I put them on and noticed a world of difference; I'd never seen this clearly. I looked outside and jumped noticing the detail on everything. Every blob of green had suddenly been transformed into individual leaves, the petals on flowers were no longer blobs of colour, but a beautiful intricacy of petals. I looked around the room, the blurs of colour were now pictures; glossy and clear.

I looked at Alfred, noticing things I hadn't before. His eyes were shiny and blue. His nose was small and adorable, and his smile was cheeky. I was looking at the world with new eyes; I could see everything how it really was for the first time. Suddenly it hit me. I'd never seen anything or anyone how they really were before. Gilbert. All my memories of him were fuzzy. My bottom lip began to shake, and my vision blurred again.

"H-hey! What's wrong?" Alfred leaned in and put his hands on my shoulders. I hugged him, and kept crying, I missed Gil with all my heart and soul. And now, to find out that I've never really seen him. It hurt.

Just then the door came open and Alfred pushed me off and I went down the side of his bed on the wall.

"Alfred, it's time for you to go to sleep," It was the other man this time, the one with the eyebrows. Dad.

"Okay dad!" I was right. I peeked up over the bed, wiping the tears from my eyes, all pain momentarily forgotten. Alfred got up off the bed and got into a different set of clothes and dad got a book off the shelf that I hadn't noticed until now. Alfred got under the covers and dad turned off the light and on a small lamp.

"The Mad Tea-Party, There was a table set out under a tree..." I listened in to this interesting story before slowly, my eyes slid shut, and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review my pretties, for you shall get sum cookies. Veee~ (shakes the cookie tin around) omnomnom? Not for you unless you review! (rhymes FHOEISHFSDF)

Lemons. (First time I wrote that, it turned out as: leoms...?)

~Maggie&Molly


End file.
